


THE DREAM

by PARKIDHA



Category: Manga - Fandom, animie, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, One Shot, WILL TURN INTO STORY SOON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARKIDHA/pseuds/PARKIDHA
Summary: This is a small one shot I wrote for my bestie who is tae biased and since today is our baby bear's bday i decided to post this work.sorry for going hiatus for months. I  was busy and too tired to be motivated to write. I am going to write much more in 2021 I promise. please enjoy this small piece of cake. i tried my best even though i am not really experienced in writing smuts. hope u will enjoy reading(Curry padu cheyadalchukola anduke snack item chesa tini anandinchu)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	THE DREAM

It was just a lazy summer afternoon in Seoul when swan decided to start reading a new Shojo manga and sat on the couch of her room. She opened the website and after browsing through a ton of manga she found an interesting story line and began reading it.

Taehyung was spending most of his nights without proper sleep because of his problem and and since it is the summer before he enters uni, he decided to dig deep into his problem and find a solution before college begins, because his doctors seem to be of no use. He was searching up for any available research papers on his condition and gradually fell asleep reading one of them.

Its not that simple. Taehyung has a weird problem he brought upon himself…..

_Again!???? In noon sleeps too??? Why do I keep on walking into someone else’s dreams? Ughhhh!!!_

Taehyung walks into **erotic dreams** of strangers who he crosses paths with even if it’s not by his own will. He got into this stupid spell when he went to a gypsy one day and she put this dark spell on him. She did so because he made sarcastic remarks towards her. The boy is too mischievous and doesn’t believe in such stuff at all and only went to her to pass his time. And so now, because of the spell, there was no one night he ever had a peaceful sleep. He tries avoiding people but somehow the crossing paths happens accidentally every now and then when he forgets to be cautious for once. The thing is, he doesn’t like it because he can’t have his own dreams where he will be the protagonist, instead he goes into an erotic dream of someone else where he **can’t even move**. He can just somehow enter into a random stranger’s dream and stand there stuck at a corner of the dream scenario seeing what happens and sometimes the dreams are so weird it churns his stomach. His bad luck is that he was walking into someone else’s dream every other day and almost all of his summer vacation nights were gut wrenchingly weird. So now, too while he was asleep in the noon he walked into a dream. A kind of dream he never experienced before and things begin happening…

_“Ummm…why does this feel so different?? Where am I?”,_

He looks around and finds the dream to be actually pretty colorful compared to all his dreams before. He stood there at the corner of the beautiful room of someone’s dream he entered into.

_“So, at least the room is beautiful. Finally!! Not some steamy car romance or sex in the woods. Finally, in a room. Ughhh! Either ways I have to watch all the weird erotic fantasies of these people. I hate u gypsy woman, you will go to hell for this”,_

He stood there waiting for the dream to begin. After a short while, he sees a girl and a man entering the room holding hands. Taehyung hides his face in his right hand and folds his left hand around the waist. He knows exactly what will happen next. He has seen so many of these, so he tries not to watch what happens but he occasionally peeks because he is not 100% pure 😉

_“Oh! Here they come. Oh! She’s cute and the man. WAIT WHAT??? Is she for real???? Hahhahahahhahahhah”,_

Taehyung breaks into a loud laughter as he sees them. He couldn’t control himself from laughing at the girl’s dream. Tae knew it was her room when he observed around after entering.

The girl is dreaming about sex with a manga character and taehyung can’t control his laughter and continues laughing with his whole frame out of control and suddenly! He observes that in this dream, **he** **could actually MOVE**.

_“Wait! What? I CAN MOVE??”, he is really surprised and moves a step forward and backward checking that he is not imagining things. Slowly, a naughty smirk appears on tae’s face._

Tae, is a playful boy. He always has been one. And as the naughty boy he is, he decides to change the dream as he can finally move. He thinks for few moments on what to do.

_“Hmm! Heheeh so, I can finally move huh? Which means? I can change her dream. Hahahhaha. Taehyungi smart child, lets go change this dream”, he says moving towards the bed with the smile still on his face “but wait!, umm what shuld I do?”, he stops to think for a moment._

_“So, this is a stranger. That’s for sure/ because that’s how the spell works. She doesn’t know me and I don’t know her either. We may or may not cross paths again. Even if we did, she will never know I have this ability and will only think that I am just someone she happened to dream about”, and that knowledge gives tae an idea._

He decides to move the manga character and put up a fight with him and act like her boyfriend because that would disturb her erotic dream heheh and also, he can have fun with the drama that builds up. He slowly walks towards the bed where steamy romance just begins.

_“Excuse me!”, he enters into the spotlight of the dream. (yeah! that’s how dreams occur. There will be a Spot light where the dream is happening and everything else is in darkness) The girl and the manga character, turn around in surprise. “Hey! Who are you?”, Tae asks before recognizing who he is “Oh! Baku gou! Haha girl you got a good taste indeed”, he says pulling him away from her”, he was about to begin talking something to him and suddenly…_

_“What’s happening?? Why am I on her? NO! NO! mummy! I am still a virgin. I can’t do this”, before tae can even think something, his body moves involuntarily. Suddenly, his gaze intensifies, his voice deepens he understood in his mind that since he entered into the dream scenario and he pulled away the main character, he became the main character now. He moves according to the dreamer’s dream_

_He_

_can’t_

_control_

_whatever_

_is_

_happening!_

That realization hit hard on tae’s mind. He regretted doing what he did, but since he can’t do anything on his own will now, he just waits and hopes that the dream finishes soon.

_“Why am I removing my clothes?? Aaah noo, pls stop this”,_

He cries but his actions are something entirely different. He looks at the girl. The girl looks like she is trying to focus on his face. Tae just sits beside her half naked and she smiles innocently and everything begins to happen according to the dream’s plot….

They both begin kissing and slowly, he removes white shirt. He looks down at her, her laced bra sits on slender but curvy body.

“ _You look so beautiful darling”,_

Tae says in his deep voice looking at her with his intense gaze. In the back of his mind, Tae hopes the dream ends soon, but his hands travel down her chin circling across her breasts and reach to her pants. He suddenly leans in and kisses her while his hands begin unzipping her trousers. He pulls it down with one go along with the lingerie. They both move away for a gasp of air and then her hands reach to remove his pants. Their hands travel on each other’s body like there is no tomorrow and like they are desperately searching for something that fell on the floor in the darkness. Slow moans begin filling the room as tae begins kissing her chin, slowly moving towards the neck making her more aroused than she already is. She holds his hair behind his head tightly in excitement

“ _I am ready baby”_ she says which makes the personified tae smirk but the actual tae is crying inside out of embarrassment.

They both are lying on the bed now, tae is above her kissing her neck, her face and basically everywhere and slowly begins the action. Her hands are now tightly gripping his biceps and as she looks away in pain, she notices that there are two adjacent moles on his right hand above where she held for support as he gently pushes his full inside her which makes her moves forward and backward. He is now holding her waist at love handles and keeping her in position, swan tries to open her eyes to look at the man once again but it’s all blurry just like before and she curses her bad eyesight so instead she just shuts her eyes back enjoying the all the pleasure travelling through her body right from head to toe _._

He gently strokes her hair, kisses her forehead and whispers into her ear _“I am gonna go harder baby, be ready! If it hurts, you will tell me okay?”_ Swan nods giving her consent smiling and the man starts pushing into her harder. Two strokes go and as he pushes the third time…………

**Author's Note:**

> yes! i left a cliff hanger🤣😈. Do you like it?  
> if you do leave ur thoughts and suggestions in the comments below. also make sure to give some kudos and if you want to support and encourage me to write more you can buy me a coffee here👉https://ko-fi.com/parkidha  
> If you guys loved what you read, I am in plans to convert this into a story.  
> do leave ur thoughts on that too. thank u for reading. happy holidays and advance happy new year guys:)  
> ALSO, I made A MOOD BOARD in my KOFI page sepcially for you guys. please check it out here https://ko-fi.com/parkidha


End file.
